


Every Moment

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione has survived war ... Now can she survive his love?





	Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella prompt - distance, ship, light “Every moment I stay here is killing me”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/35785912964/in/dateposted-public/)

“Every moment I stay here ….”  
Echos of her past rings in his ears  
Haunting his sleep  
Ebony eyes close

“Every moment I stay here…”  
Echos of his dreams pound at her mind  
Haunting her sleep  
Amber eyes open

“... is killing me.”  
Fears from her past push his limits  
Driving his need  
Long fingers tremble

“... is destroying me.”  
Fears from his past goad her temper  
Driving her need  
Scared fingers steady

“Every dream I have …”  
Regret from her past curls in his mind  
Pushing his spirit  
Dark strands lift

“Every dream I have …”  
Regret from his past dig into her soul  
Pushing her spirit  
Chocolate curls fall

“... is consuming me.”  
Want for her future pulses in his distance  
Tearing him down  
Strong arms reach

“ … is slaying me.”  
Want for his past strokes her closeness  
Tearing her apart  
Weak arms drop

“Every hope I have …”  
Peace in her presence  
Filling his soul  
Hard lips search

“Every hope I have …”  
Peace in his light  
FIlling her heart  
Soft lips find

“ … is yours to hold.”  
Forever to rest in her being  
Calming his seas  
Broken hearts mend

“ … is yours to fulfill.”  
Forever to rest in his world  
Calming her ship  
Broken hearts soar


End file.
